Blood processing apparatus such as extracorporeal blood treatment machines (ultrafiltration machines, hemodialysis machines, hemofiltration machines, hemodiafiltration machines) or apparatus for handling whole blood or blood components comprise a cabinet structure which is used to support the fluid lines, the control systems and a user interface. The user interface can include hardware keys, one or more screens a touch sensitive display and is normally associated to a front panel of the cabinet in order to let the user enter data and/or read machine generated information.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,143,181 discloses a dialysis machine for alternatively hospital care and self-care having a touch screen which can be adjusted universally and to a desired vertical position on the dialysis machine and can be locked in the desired adjusted position. In detail, the adjustable touch screen is pivotally supported by an arm end having a bracket at its opposite end; the bracket can be displaced on a vertical guide provided on the machine, and can be locked in the desired displaced position. The bracket can also be rotated on the vertical guide and can be locked in the desired rotated position. As a consequence, the touch screen can be arrested in a position in relation to the position of the person controlling the dialysis machine which allows the touch screen to be comfortably reached irrespective of the position of said person.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,523 discloses a dialysis machine comprising a cabinet enclosing hydraulic circuitry, an extracorporeal circuit module contained in an enclosure that is rotatably mounted to said cabinet, and an elongate arm having a proximal end rotatably connected to the cabinet or to the extracorporeal circuit enclosure. The arm distal end has a user interface having a screen display, said user interface allowing patient or treatment information to be entered into a computer control system for said dialysis machine. The proximal end is capable of rotation with respect to either said cabinet or said extracorporeal circuit enclosure and the user interface is mounted to the distal end of said arm in a manner such that said user interface may be rotated about at least one horizontal axis and about at least one vertical axis to thereby orient said screen display in a multitude of different positions relative to the distal end of said arm.